A Cliché Fan Fiction ConceptGenre in Paris
by hollywoodfreak
Summary: Mary Sue goes to Paris to find true love, but also finds something weird!


**The sequel to _"Slasher's Hallucinogenic Acid Trippy Adventure!"_. Hope you enjoy this one-shot-fish-out of water tale (especially considering she still lives in the 50s). By the way, I couldn't add footnotes to translate what the character's say in French. Go to .com/#fr|en| (link to Google Translate) to figure out what the heck they are saying!**

* * *

Mary Sue was sitting at a wooden desk, writing a letter to her lover, Gary Stu. She had blonde hair in a bouffant with a pink bow, blue eyes, a white blouse, a pink poodle skirt, and saddle shoes. _Dear Gary Stu, _she wrote. _We're not meant to be. I want to find someone else. I'm going to Paris to find my true love. Goodbye, my love. Mary Stu._ She places the letter in an envelope, sealed it shut, and wrote _Mary Stu_ in her signature on the envelope.

She set off to the airport, destination: Paris, France. She arrived, boarded the plane, and flew away. Six or seven hours later, Mary Sue arrived in the famous City of Lights, Paris. "It's a good thing I'm fluent in French. La Ville-Lumière! Je suis arrivé!"

* * *

Mary Sue was simply enjoying her voyage through Paris. She visited many places of interest. Place de la Concorde, Basilique du Sacré-Cœur, Champs-Élysées, Galeries Lafayette, Église de la Madeleine, Jardin du Luxembourg, Canal Saint-Martin, the Catacombs of Paris, the Palais Garnier, The _Les Deux Magots_ cafe, Notre Dame de Paris, Grande Arche, and more. However, she had one main objective: to find true love.

Mary Sue arrived at a sophisticated restaurant, Aquárìus. She approached the maître d' standing behind a mahogany podium. "Table pour un, s'il vous plaît" she said. "Oui, mademoiselle. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît" he replied. She followed the maître d' to a petite table with two chairs. Mary Sue sat down. "Votre serveur sera ici un instant" he said, and then strolled off.

Mary Sue glanced at the menu. Moments later, a waiter in a fine black suit with a white apron and black hair slicked-back appeared at the table. "Bonjour, mademoiselle. Mon nom est Fabien et je suis votre serveur. Que voulez-vous manger?" asked Fabien. "Oui, je vais avoir la terrine de saumon au basilic avec du vin" she replied. Fabien wrote her order on a notepad. "Votre alimentation doit arriver sous peu." Fabien walked away.

Realizing she would have to occupy herself (having been at a restaurant alone), she brought a small sketchpad and a pencil. Mary Sue sketched woman in fine gowns, men in elegant tuxedos, etc. "This place is so sophisticated" she said to herself. "I'm surprised they allowed me in dressed like this."

After some time, Fabien returned with her order. "Terrine de saumon au basilic et au vin. Bon appétit" he said. "Merci" Mary Sue replied. Fabien walked away, and Mary Sue began dining on her delicious cuisine. As she ate, Mary Sue thought to herself about the main reason why she came to Paris. _I'm glad I came to Paris. I'm havin' such a good time. I hope I can find true love. We'd dance in the street like Gene Kelly. Oh, I just hope Gary Stu wasn't too upset by my letter._

Mary Sue finished her meal. Fabien returned before her. "Souhaitez-vous quoi que ce soit pour le dessert?" he asked. Mary Sue replied: "Oui. Je vais avoir un parfait." Fabien wrote down this order on the notepad. "Votre parfait est ici dans un instant" Fabien uttered before walking away.

A short while later, Fabien appeared with a parfait. He placed it on the table, and continues on. As she ate, Mary Sue thought to herself: _Fabien's very nice. But, I don't think he's the one I'm lookin' for. But, I'll give him a good tip anyway._ In an instant, Fabien returned as she finished her parfait.

"Je suppose que vous voulez que le addition" he said. "Oui" Mary Sue retorted. He handed her a check, and strides away. The total was €37.01 ($50.00). "Oh my!" exclaimed Mary Sue. "That's pretty expensive!" She took out €37.01 (in cash) and places it on the check. As a nice gesture, she took out €18.51 ($25.00) for a tip, placing it beside the check. In order to avoid confrontation or embarrassment, Mary Sue quickly storms out of Aquárìus.

* * *

Mary Sue buys a magazine called _Étoilelueur_ from a cart on a sidewalk. She slowly walks as she reads the magazine. She collides with another person. Meekly, she looks up to see a handsome young man with brown mop-top hair, blues eyes, a black beret, a black-and-white striped shirt, black bell-bottoms, and black loafers.

"Excusez-moi" Mary Sue remarked apologetically.

"C'est tout à fait okay" responded the young man.

"Okay. Je suis heureux que vous n'êtes pas en colère."

"Vous êtes un Américain."

"Comment savez-vous?"

"Vous avez un accent qui est assez inhabituel."

"Oui, je suis Américain. Mon nom est Mary Sue."

"Mon nom est JonPaul."

"Enchantée."

"Enchanté."

"Votre nom est JonPaul. Je pourrais vous avez vu quelque part. Que faites-vous une carrière?"

"Je suis un mannequin."

"Vous êtes JonPaul LeBeau! Mon Dieu!" Mary Sue looks down at her clothing. She rubs her bouffant. She blushes in humiliation.

"Je dois aller faire du shopping. Je devrais aller au salon de beauté, aussi. Au revoir."

"Attendez! Je vais aller avec vous."

"Okay."

Mary Sue and JonPaul enter a boutique. She eyes a French school uniform. The uniform consisted of a white long sleeve dress shirt, a navy blue waistcoat, a red tie, a navy blue pleated skirt, black stockings, and brown loafters.

"Je veux acheter cette tenue" said Mary Sue in awe.

"Un uniforme scolaire? Pourquoi voulez-vous acheter un uniforme scolaire?" replied JonPaul.

"Il est mignon. C'est une bonne occasion d'acheter cette tenue."

"Okay."

Mary Sue has bought the school uniform. In anticipation, she wears her new outfit outside the store. With JonPaul still with her, she goes to the salon. She rids of the bouffant and changes her hairstyle into a French braid. The pink bow on her head is transferred to the bottom of her braid.

* * *

Completely transformed, Mary Sue and JonPaul go on a date. They do a variety of activities: ride on a boat, go to a Georges Méliès film festival, dance in the street like Gene Kelly, etc. Later at night, Mary Sue and JonPaul go all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower via an elevator.

"J'ai eu une merveilleuse journée." said Mary Sue meekly.

"Moi aussi" replied JonPaul sweetly.

"Je suis venu à Paris pour trouver le vrai amour. Je pense que j'ai fait."

"Qui?"

"Vous, silly."

Mary Sue and JonPaul kiss until they reach the very top of the Eiffel Tower. JonPaul exits the elevator and pushes a random button on the elevator, closing the doors and trapping Mary Sue.

"JonPaul? Je suis pris au piège! Au secours!" shouted Mary Sue. Suddenly the elevator lowers at great speed. Mary Sue screams in fear. Abruptly, the elevator crashes through the ground. Mary Sue, astounded, exits the elevator. She walks further until she falls down a hole into a large pile of adorable teddy bears. "Teddy bears?" she asks rhetorically. JonPaul appears before her.

"My plan worked!" JonPaul says menacingly.

"You speak English?" Mary Sue asks in confusion.

"Of course! You fell for my plan! You even believed my name was JonPaul!"

"What is your name?"

"Crackfic!"

"I don't believe this!" Tears stream down her cheeks.

"Believe it sistah!" Crackfic laughs maniacally.

"You crazy man! What are you doing anyway?"

"I am taking your Love Crystal!"

"Love Crystal?"

"Love Crystal!"

"This makes no sense!"

"Shut up and submit to power!"

The teddy bears around her come alive, lunging at her. The teddy bears attack as she screams in terror. Mary Sue tries to fight back, but her effort is unsuccessful. Her chest opens as she yells in pain. A yellow rose sprouts from her chest. The rose opens to reveal a luminescent heart-shaped-crystal. The crystal flies into Crackfic's hands. He disappears, along with the teddy bears. Mary Sue's chest closes.

* * *

Mary Sue has flown back to America. Outside the airport, she finds her lover, Gary Stu. He is wearing a white tee shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt, a black leather jacket, black Converses, and has black hair slicked-back. Mary Sue runs to him in ecstasy. They embrace passionately.

"Mary Sue!" Gary Stu utters.

"Gary Stu! I made a huge mistake. I didn't need to go to Paris to find my true love. You're my true love" Mary Sue remarks.

"Yeah, ditto."

"Wanna go to the sock hop tonight?"

"Sure."

Holding hands, Mary Sue and Gary Stu walk over to their red 1959 Cadillac Eldorado. They drive off into the afternoon sun, rekindling their love.

* * *

**By the way, the title and the phrase "dancing in the street like Gene Kelly" is a reference to _"An American in Paris"_.**

**Mary Sue and Gary Stu go together, and that's the way it should be (_"Grease"_...anyone?)**


End file.
